Mask of Happiness
by Caboose21
Summary: After getting his eyes cut out Naruto was to be blind. But Kyuubi gave him a bloodline so that he could see. When Naruto started the academy his mask was up, but one Hyuuga saw through it and was determined to make him open up to her. NaruHina maybe harem
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do this a lot it seems, but heres a new story! Naru/Hina I do love that pairing. I'm putting What is Pain? And Fulfilling the Fourth's Wish up for adoption. Please adopt one of them. Their sad and lonely little orphans. This is called Mask of Happiness. Naruto will be stong in this series. Also He has a bloodline. ALSO Naruto is not the happy one we know. He's still hiding behind a mask at times, but is sad sometimes when its gone. FemKyuubi in this. Should Naruto have a harem in this or not?

Pairings in the case of a harem.

NaruHina

NaruFemKyuubi

NaruKurenai

NaruAnko

That is all. No more then three others. Also I do like the Naru/olderwomen thing. That's why Kurenai and Anko are the others. I DESPISE SAKURA! So no NaruSaku ever. She'll be a weakling in this series.

Hinata wont be as shy as she was, but still shy. This chapter is Naruto's past.

Warning:Blood, Violence, and minor swearing

Chapter 1 Creating a Mask, and hiding the eyes.

He ran. That's what he did every year. Run. Run. Run. RUN. RUN. RUN! Six years of running, has left him with incredible speed. All The Speed in the world does nothing when surrounded, by ninjas. He may be able to escape alone for awhile, but not for long. Now You may be wondering who needs to run so much? Naruto Uzumaki, most hated in the village. Today is October 10, the day he was hated the most.

He could hear his pursurers. They were close. A kunai whizzed past his ear. Naruto turned a corner and ran into the wall.

"A deadend! Now you cant run demon shit." A chunin said

"Why? Why do you hate me so much?" Naruto cried

"You killed my mom." The chunin said

"No I Didn't!" Naruto cried

"Shut up." The chunin drew a kunai. The other ninja followed suit. The chunin walked forward and stabbed Naruto in the eye. Naruto screamed. The Chunin dug his kunai in deeper and slowly ripped Naruto's eye out. The other Ninja were stabbing Naruto all over. Naruto cried. Another kunai came from the chunin and stabbed his other eye.

Naruto screamed and he soon passed out from the pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice was heard

There stood the hokage behind the group.

"Inu Kill them."

Scarcely had the hokage said that then Inu moved forward and killed them all. He didn't just kill them he ripped them apart, leaving their entrails all around.

The Hokage was pissed. Not only had Naruto been attacked, but he was blinded. To make matters worse he had to watch Naruto be treated to make sure the doctors actually treated him. When Naruto opened his eyes finally The Hokage was so happy. When Naruto turned to The Hokage, Sarutobi was frightened. Naruto eyes were blue as always, but running through the iris and pupil was a blood red streak.

Naruto smiled. The smile warmed his heart.

"Hey Jiji-san. What's a bloodline?" Naruto asked

Sarutobi laughed. Leave it to Naruto to ask such a random question right after such a traumatic accident

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well mom says I have one. She said she'll teach me to use it soon, and that its strong." Naruto said remembering his mother.

Flashback

Naruto awoke in a puddle. The pain was gone. He could hear crying and he moved towards the source. It was a woman. She had long red hair and red eyes, most of her features were hidden in the darkness, but her face was beautiful in Naruto's eyes.

"Why do you cry pretty lady?" Naruto said

"I cry child, cause they hurt you." The woman said looking up

"But the pain is gone now."

"Cause you're here not out there where they can hurt you. They hurt you so much. They hurt my precious little boy." The woman said crying again

Naruto whipped the tears away from the woman. There was something in the way she called him my precious little boy that made him smile.

"Can I call you mom?" Naruto asked suddenly.

The woman laughed. She should have expected this response. She had always watched him, always tried to contact him. She gave him dreams of a woman like her being his mom and being nice to him. It was for this reason when she was asked this she knew the answer.

"Of Course. But I'll be darned if a son of mine is weak. This is going to hurt you even in here, but bear with it. When you're body is accustomed to the changes I'll train you in it." The woman said and placed a hand on his face, she then kissed each of his eyes, and then Naruto called out in pain. The woman cried once more, as his cries caused her pain. As his world faded once more, he heard the woman said Sorry.

Flashback end

'Mom?' Sarutobi thought, but decided not to mention it.

"Well Naruto. A bloodline is like a special ability that only some have. It gives them tons of strength." Sarutobi said with a smile

Naruto smiled, but it wasn't as happy as it used to be, his smile was filled with pain.

"So I'm like super awesome right?" Naruto said

"Yeah. Now sleep Naruto. You start the academy in 12 hours."

"Jiji-san. Can you get me sunglasses to cover my eyes? Mom says my eyes might scare people." Naruto said laying done to rest.

"Yeah Naruto." Sarutobi said as he saw Naruto close his eyes

"Inu, go to the Aburame clan and ask for a pair of sunglasses." He said and Inu disappeared.

Sarutobi rubbed his eyes, he was tired as he had been awake for the last 24 hours and he was tired. Maybe he should follow his own advice.

Three hours later.

Sarutobi was awoken to Naruto calling out. It took Sarutobi to fully understand what Naruto had just said. Inu reappeared nearby

"Inu. Did Naruto just say Pickle Taco?"

"Yes Hokage-sama I believe he did."

Both Inu and Sarutobi laughed.

9 hours later.

Naruto walked into the academy wearing a blue jacket with a hoodie. The hoodie was up concealing his blond hair. His sunglasses covered his eyes, and his jacket covered the scars littering his arms. His pants covered the scars that were there.

As he went to his classroom he sighed then opened the door and yelled

"NARUTO UZUMAKI FUTURE HOKAGE HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Somethings that need to be addressed. The first couple chapters are the academy chapters. That arc ends when the genin test occurs. I removed FemKyuubi from the harem, originally Kyuubi wasn't going to be called mom, but I sorta liked that idea so I put that. So that leaves one more person to join. So please let me know whod you like. The person with the most votes by the end of the academy arc will be the last member. Simple as that. Now then, on to the story. This starts with a council meeting. The council meeting takes place while Naruto is on his first day in the academy. I know the fall of Danzo is rushed here but I needed him gone as soon as possible.

Disclaimer Don't Own Naruto

IMPORTANT: Hinata is extremely intelligent, almost as intelligent as Shikamaru. Shikamaru notices Naruto's mask as well, but he's lazy. Hinata is also more mature then most 6 year old. Naruto is as well, he just hides it. This is also good Hiashi

PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make me happy

Chapter 2 Council screaming and being perceptive

Sarutobi sighed. He seemed to be doing that more lately. He was forced to call an emergency meeting of the council to talk about Naruto's bloodline. Sadly though Sarutobi knew that he had no clue what Naruto's bloodline could do. All he could say was that it may be a doujutsu, based off what Sarutobi saw of his eyes. He knew the council would shout and whine that Naruto had a bloodline. Sarutobi sighed once more. He entered the council room and was pleased to see the council members already assembled. Danzo was there same with Homura and Kohara, each with less then a happy grin on their face. Hiashi sat there calm and collected as always, Fugaku was pissed that he had been called away at such an inopportune moment. The final touches on the Uchiha rebellion were just being made and it was to go down soon enough. Inoichi yawned loudly, and was too tired to truly put up the demeaner of a ninja. Shikaku had his eyes closed and was snoring quietly. Chouza sighed and woke up his partners when he saw the hokage enter.

"Well I'm sorry to call you all so early in the morning." Sarutobi said

"We were already up, our kids started the academy today after all." Inoichi said

"Yes about that. There's one person you should be aware of in the class. Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi said taking a seat

That caused many uproars about the demon child to spread through the civilian council.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi shouted and leaked a bit of Killer Intent (from now on referred to as KI)

The civilians visibly shrunk in the chairs and quieted immediately.

"What of the boy in the class? I assume you didn't call us all here for something so trivial." Fugaku said annoyed

"Well of course not Fugaku. While I am unaware of the specifics, it appears Naruto has a bloodline." Sarutobi said

"What kind?" Danzo said immediately.

"Please listen better, or are you hard of hearing in your old age Danzo? Hokage-sama he doesn't know the specifics." Hiashi said calmly

"So he called us to waste time? Such a basic abuse of power." Danzo said

"You do realize that is borderline treason Danzo?" Hiashi said

"I'll say as I wish. I do more for this village then the Hokage does." Danzo said.

Now Danzo was not having a good day, and he was already a bit testy. To say that he slipped a bit was an understatement. No he knew what he said and meant it. He was pissed as many of his Root Anbu had been discovered and killed. He was sure that the Hokage was behind it and that they were on thin ice already. He knew that he just cracked the ice completely this time.

"Is that right?" Hiashi said

Hiashi stood and soon after he stabbed Danzo. Danzo collapsed, but as soon as he hit the floor two Root Anbu appeared and disappeared with him.

"Hiashi, please refrain from acting like that in front of the civilians. I think they may have pissed themselves." Tsume said smiling and rubbing her nose

Sure enough if one looked close enough you'd see a wet spot on the pants of one pink haired council member. Hiashi smiled for a second, then replaced it with his calm demeaner.

"I suppose you are right. As you were saying Hokage-sama? Oh and don't worry about those two men who picked Danzo up. I'll send the Hyuuga Ops after them." Hiashi said with a hand gesture.

"Right." Sarutobi sighed

"Anyway All I do know is Naruto's bloodline may just be a doujutsu. I saw his eyes they were truly frightening. Also his healing ability may have increased. You see early last night Naruto was attacked. His eyes were cut out of their sockets. The doctors said he'd be blind for the rest of his life. Though when he awoke he looked straight at me. He knew I was there." Sarutobi continued

"Am I to assume that is why you sent Inu to pick up a pair of sunglasses from my clan?" Shibi said

"That is correct." Sarutobi said

"When will we learn about his bloodline?" Hiashi said

"Well that's another thing. He has to learn about it. As I believe it's a new bloodline so there are no notes on it."

"What do his eyes look like?" Shikaku said

"They are still as blue as always, but there's a blood red line going through the pupil and iris. They are truly frightening." Sarutobi said

As they spoke Naruto had just entered the room and made his declaration. Everyone was shocked. This kid was so loud.

"Brat sit down." A white haired chunin shouted.

"Right. On it." Naruto said and sat down next to a purple haired girl. She blushed when he sat down.

"Hi I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She said to him

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He replied

"I know. Everyone in the class knows you know loudmouth." Hinata giggled.

Naruto laughed.

"I Said it cause it's true." Naruto said

"You're funny Naruto."

"Well I try."

"You shouldn't have to try. You should just be. Guess you can cross funny hokage off of the list of future titles."

"That was mean Hinata." Naruto complained

They had to stop talking as class began. Naruto tried to focus but he soon fell asleep. Hinata on the other hand laughed when she saw that. When lunch came around Hinata woke up Naruto.

"Hey Naruto want to eat with me?" Hinata asked

"Sure." He replied.

Hinata grabbed her food, but Naruto grabbed nothing. This didn't go unnoticed by Hinata, but when she tried to give him some of her food he denied and said that she needed it more. So she ate, confused as to why Naruto didn't have food. Class began once more and Naruto slept again. When class was over and everyone was getting picked up, Hinata noticed Naruto's shoulders droop for a second before they were back up. She wondered about this, but didn't have long to think about it as her father came and picked up and tossed her on to his shoulders.

"How was your day Hinata?" Hiashi said

"It was fun. I met this guy he was really funny. He was lazy and slept a lot."

"Oh must have been a Nara." Hiashi said

"Nope his name was Uzumaki." Hinata said with a smile

They walked for a while longer then Hinata noticed something.

"Daddy where is there a crowd over there?"

"I don't know want to go see?"

As they neared they heard shouts and a child screaming. Hiashi knew what it was and tried to leave but Hinata wanted to go see and help. He warned her but she didn't care. 'She's just like my wife. Stubborn as hell.' Hiashi thought.

When they neared the crowd, Hiashi was pleased that they were just in time to stop anything from happening. There in the middle of the crowd was Naruto and he was crying. His sunglasses had fallen off, and the villagers saw his eyes.

"DEMON!" They shouted.

"Why do they call him demon?" Hinata asked loudly

"Have you forgotten about the third's law?" Hiashi yelled and leaked KI

The villagers ran. They left Naruto there in tears. When Naruto turned to Hiashi, Hiashi saw his eyes. Hinata saw them as well. Hiashi ran and picked up Naruto's sunglasses and placed them back on his face. Naruto was scared.

"You're not gonna hurt me too are you?" Naruto said

"No come here you are going to stay at my house, it's best if you hide for the day. They'll come back."

"Thank you."

They went home, and had dinner and Naruto was to sleep with Hiashi. He was going to give him a room but when Hiashi saw how the branch members looked at him, he decided to put Naruto under his protection.

Naruto fell asleep right away and after awhile Naruto began to cry.

"Please I'm sorry don't hurt me." He kept repeating.

"What did they do to you to make you act like this Naruto?" Hiashi said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So Naruto is told about the first side of his bloodline in this chapter. I like the naming for it. It suits the first side very well. The second side even better. Its awesome to say the least. Yes Naruto will be very strong once he gets more control over his techniques. This is also when he meets Kurenai. Theres a slight timeskip to the next week.

The Omake at the end is semi a part of the story, Neji really does have that fear. I think that'd be hilarious I mean imagine Lee fighting Neji and showing him his fear. Or Neji going on a date with TenTen and having to pick up some of them. Or TenTen with one in her hair. Or godforbid. The sunset thing Lee and Gai doing being a wreath of them just for Neji. Anyway Neji will be with TenTen.

Chapter 3 Narakume unleashed

Naruto smiled when Hiashi asked to fight with him. He loved fighting, especially since he had just learned his bloodlines first part. Mom said he wasn't ready for the second yet, but that he'd have endless enjoyment from the first side. She was so right. Narakume as he called or "Hell's Eye" first side was genjutsu, but a genjutsu that takes a genjutsu master to even have a chance of escaping it. Also Naruto could keep one of his favourite illusion for a while. The longest he had gone without getting tired was seven hours. When he finished Hiashi passed out from the fear instilled in him. Hiashi had started training him in the hyuuga style, but as Naruto could not see the chakra points he had to find other ways to use it. Naruto was also thinking of his own taijutsu. The sunglasses turned out to be a great idea, as when Naruto took them off he instilled fear into his opponent. The opponent would stall for a second and that was all Naruto would need to beat his opponent. Still he didn't want to rely on his eyes too much. Hiashi had yet to tell the Hokage that Naruto had discovered a part of his bloodline, he wanted to wait till he had full control over it.

Naruto was practically skipping when he entered the training grounds for the Hyuuga. He picked out Hinata of the three people standing around and blushed for a second then turned to the other one. She had Black hair and ruby red eyes. Naruto spent sometime looking at her eyes. To say she was ugly was to say Naruto's wasn't the container of the nine-tailed fox. Moving on her red clothes cut short and the band on her arm identified her as a ninja.

"Hey Hiashi why's this girl here?" Naruto said

"This girl is a genjutsu enthusiast and she's getting pretty good at it. In fact she's consider a master of genjutsu. She's well known in fact. Most of the names aren't that kind, but the one most commonly used outside of Konoha is The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Kurenai Yuuhi."

"That's a lot of info but why is she here?"

"Well Naruto-san I'm here to see those eyes of yours and to see just how well you're genjutsu is progressing. So be a good boy and take those glasses off."

"Hinata Hiashi look away. You know I can't keep it to one person at a time. Don't piss yourself now Yuuhi-san." Naruto said with a smile

"I won't." Kurenai said

When Hinata and Hiashi had turned away Naruto took off his sunglasses. Kurenai looked right into his eye, and knew that she'd see those eyes everywhere she went. They didn't scare her as much as they scared Hiashi. When Naruto saw her reaction to be less then pure fear, he remembered when he showed Hinata his eyes.

Flashback

Naruto took off his sunglasses.

"Naruto's those eyes. Their so cool! Their beautiful." Hinata said

"You aren't scared?" Naruto asked

"Why would I be? Their my friends eyes why would I be scared?" Hinata said with a blush. If she hadn't looked down after saying that she would have seen the blush form on Naruto's face.

Flashback end

"Narakume: Endless Illusion!" Naruto said

When he said that the red slit grew in his eyes, after awhile it engulfed the rest of his pupil and iris.

Kurenai's eyes widened and she knew she was trapped. When Naruto declared his jutsu and that slit grew Kurenai knew what true fear was. What she saw was the Kyuubi yawning loudly and reaching towards her. She tried to back away, but behind her was one of Kyuubi's tails. She looked up at the Kyuubi and noticed it's eyes. They were the same as Naruto's

"Kai." Kurenai said and flared her chakra but it didn't release

"Narakume: Endless Illusion." The Kyuubi said and the slit grew once more.

When the slit stopped growing the area changed at Kurenai found herself surrounded by men. They looked at her with lust filled eyes, eyes like the ones Naruto had. One reached forward to touch her, and Kurenai jumped away.

"Kai." She said and once more flared her chakra

"Narakume: Endless Illusion Reversal." A voice rang out and the world dissolved.

Kurenai was back with Naruto, Hiashi, and Hinata. Not one of them had moved

"Why couldn't I dispel it by flaring my chakra?" Kurenai said

"Well the way that genjutsu is made, is that if theres a chakra flare in the person that was caught unless there was a significant flare, it'd just cause the scene to change." Naruto said

"It's a good skill. Now then why do all the people in that genjutsu have your eyes?"

"Well if they didn't you'd have relaxed. My eyes serve to disturb my enemy."

"Is that the only genjutsu you know?"

"No, but that's the kindest of them."

Hiashi shivered when he said that he had a run in with one of his not so nice ones, he was in tears by the end of one second in it.

Kurenai smiled, she knew this boy would be of the most help to her. She knew he'd help her become a true mistress of genjutsu.

"You have work to do, but you are well on you're way. Next time we do this I'll be able to dispel that genjutsu, you better get better." Kurenai said and disappeared.

Timeskip next morning at the academy

Naruto was hiding. Now normally he'd be hiding if he was in danger of getting attacked, this was not the case this time. He was hiding from his past. He was afraid once more. The night didn't go well for Naruto as he had been attacked once more. It hurt him to say the least. He had felt safe this past week and had let his guard down, but no more. He'd be distant from Hinata, from Hiashi, if that is what it took. He only needed mom. Mom would protect him, shes the only one who never hurt him.

'But Hinata never hurt you.' His mother interjected

'But mommy, she could.' Naruto replied as he sat down next to Hinata.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata said but Naruto did not respond he just smiled a goofy smile

'He's hiding something.' Hinata thought

"Hey Naruto-kun." She said again but once again was ignored

'So could anyone go on son you don't have to ignore her you could just use the mask you use with the Hokage around her.' Mom said

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto said with a smile

"How are you?" She replied with a smile

"I'm great. Working hard on being hokage."

"Haven't heard you mention that recently. Thought you had given up." Hinata said

"I never quit!" Naruto said

It was early and a certain pink haired banshee was arriving. She hated the blonde-haired fool, and was always confused by his glasses. It was on this day she made a mistake. She took off his glasses and looked into his eyes.

Sakura screamed, Naruto shut his eyes. Sakura collapsed and began spurting nonsense. Now Sakura was easily scared and his eyes had scared his jiji and that was saying something. Sakura couldn't handle it and soon passed out. Naruto reached around for his glasses. His glasses were given to him, when he opened his eyes he saw that Hinata had given them to him.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered

"What happened here?" Iruka said

"Sakura took off Naruto's glasses and saw Naruto's eyes. She was scared and pissed herself." Kiba said loudly.

If one was paying attention you'd have heard Kiba mutter like bitch like pup. Tsume had told Kiba about when Hiashi made Sakura's mother piss herself.

"Naruto's eyes cant be that frightening." Ino shouted

"Troublesome. Dad said that The Hokage was frightened by Naruto's eyes." Shikimaru yawned

"I thought Naruto's eyes were beautiful." Hinata said louder then she meant to.

"I still say Naruto's eyes aren't that scary." Ino said

"Troublesome blonde."

"What was that you lazy bastard?"

"Everyone settle down." Iruka yelled

"Let's have Naruto show us his eyes." Sasuke said

"I'd rather not." Naruto said

"I want to see them too." Iruka said

"The Hokage said I was not to take the glasses off." Naruto said

"Then I guess we cant." Iruka said and the entire class whined.

Sasuke on the other hand, believed nothing could scare an Uchiha, and ran to Naruto and took off Naruto's glasses.

Omake: Endless Illusion failure?

Narakume: Endless Illusion" Naruto said facing Neji.

What Neji saw was the greatest fear of the male Hyuuga, A field of flowers.

"OH GOD THE FLOWERS EVERYWHERE!" Neji said, it was from that day that Neji believed it was his fate to be scared of flowers. Unfortunately for Neji one green-spandex wearing Jounin was walking by at that time and heard Neji's outburst.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm going to have to start slowing down on the updates soon. 4 Chapters in 3 days is pretty quick. YAY! The current count for harem or not is:

Harem: 7

Not: 2

FINAL MEMBER COUNT!

Temari: 2

Ino: 1

Tsunade:1

Tayuya: 1

Shion:1

Koyuki: 1

Also this is the last chapter in the academy days. The next one theres a time skip to the teams being decided. It may be predictable whos on whos team but it'll work. On that chapter Naruto will have the second side of his eyes and will be working on the hidden third side. This picks off right after Sasuke stupid mistake. Gotta love mommy Kyuubi. NaruHina fluffiness kind of. Little sad Naruto in this chapter. As was said in the last chapter Naruto's at his breaking point, and so yeah you can consider this chapter the breaking point. This is a shorter chapter as it is more of an interlude to what is to come after the genin exam. Sasuke is not that intelligent is he?

IMPORTANT: The people who see his eyes and aren't scared are impotant to the story. They are also the only ones who will be friends with Naruto, because they aren't scared of him.

Chapter 4 What not to call Anko.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion to Naruto. His sunglasses fell, and his eyes were shone. He watched as his fellow classmates faces showed their fear. All but four were afraid. Hinata, he expected her not to be. Shino, that was a surprise in fact he looked amused. Shikimaru, just mumbled troublesome and looked interested in Naruto's eyes. Kiba just sighed and mentioned something about the eyes of an Alpha

"THAT'S WHY THEY CALL YOU DEMON!" A very loud fangirl shouted

Naruto gritted his teeth at that.

"Leave we don't want you here." Another screamed.

"Stop this." Shino said as he stood.

"What do you want Aburame?" Ino said

"You think his eyes are scary? You are stupid. Naruto is kind. His eyes may be different but so are Hinatas, so are Sasuke's if he were to unleash his sharingan, and so are mine. My eyes are truly frightening." Shino said and took off his glasses.

Shino had no eyes. Instead bugs were crawling around where his eyes were.

"DEMONS!" the same loud fangirl screamed.

"Stop."Naruto mumbled.

"Leave. We don't want you're kind here. The Aburame can stay he's at least from a clan so he has a reason. You're just a freak." Sasuke said

Naruto turned and walked away.

"Now look what you did!" Hinata said and ran after him.

"Sasuke. Detention." Iruka said

Naruto ran. As he had done some many times in his life, he ran. He heard someone behind him chasing him, but he didn't dare look back. He assumed it was a teacher wanting to hurt him. Naruto ran as he spoke with mother.

'Naruto. I'm sorry.' Mom said

'Why are you sorry?' Naruto replied

'I made you trust them.'

'I wanted to trust them. I just don't know why they call me demon.'

'That's cause of me. You see Naruto, six years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. The Yondaime couldn't kill her so he placed her inside a newborn baby. This child was to be a hero, but he was treated like a demon. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and you are my container. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain.'

'Mom.'

'Don't call me mom. If you do then you'd really be considered a demon.'

'A son of Demon actually, and I wouldn't mind. Their stupid not to see that you are kind. You could have haunted me, hurt me, but instead you gave me hope. I will not abandon you.'

While Naruto had this conversation Hinata gained on him, she caught him. If Naruto wasn't distracted he'd never would have been caught. When Hinata turned Naruto to see her, she noticed that Naruto was crying. She pulled him into a hug, and let him cry into her shoulder. It was at this time that one red eyed chunin, and a purple haired chunin were walking by the pair. They both saw his eyes. Surprisingly the purple eyed wasn't scared she thought they were badass.

"Naruto. Where are your glasses?" Kurenai said

"This kid is Naruto? The hated one?" the purple hair said

"Yeah he is."

"My kami. His eyes are so cool!" Kurenai sweatdropped

Hinata overheard this, and smiled.

"Naruto. Answer me where are your glasses?" Kurenai said

"Sasuke took them off of Naruto in front of the class. They were mean and called him a demon. Naruto ran and left his glasses."

"Let's go Kurenai, I feel like scaring an Uchiha." The Purple hair said with an evil glint in her eyes

"On my way Anko." Kurenai said with the same glint in her eyes

Iruka had finally gotten the class settled when his door was slammed open.

"So you finally returned Naru-" Iruka started until he saw the two in the doorway. He saw two very pissed off kunoichi.

"Hi Kurenai, Anko. W-What can I do for you?" Iruka said sweating

Anko walked towards Sasuke who was currently wearing Naruto's glasses and grabbed them off him.

"Their mine. Give them back. I won them from the fool." Sasuke said

"They're yours are they? Last I heard they were Naruto's." Anko said with a smile

"Whatever. The Demon doesn't deserve them." Sasuke replied reaching for the glasses.

"Boy you don't know what a true demon is." Anko said as she pulled the glasses back.

"Give them back. Snake whore." Sasuke said. Anko's eyes flashed at that moment. Kurenai heard it and ran to Anko. Iruka heard it as well and ran as well. He though ran to Sasuke to cover his mouth. They both were to late. Anko had jumped at Sasuke.

"Snake Whore is it? Why don't I show you why the snake is a part of that sentence." Anko said and a snake slithered out of her mouth and landed on Sasuke's head.

"Get it off." Sasuke said reaching for it.

"Don't worry it's not poisonous. Iruka don't worry I'm teaching here. I'm teaching Sasuke here that not all snakes are poisonous."

"I know that bitch." Sasuke said

"Sasuke if you were intelligent you'd stop insulting her." Iruka said

"So what? I'll just get her kicked out of the village. No one wants someone who protects a demon." Sasuke said

"Oh that's perfect! I'm taking him to Ibiki. He just broke the third's law." Anko said and her snakes wrapped around Sasuke.

"Let Sasuke-kun go you bitch." Ino said

"Listen girly, you should stop before Anko kills someone." Kurenai said with a sigh.

"Take these to Naruto, Kurenai." Anko said tossing the glasses. Kurenai caught them and turned on her heel to go see Naruto.

While all this was going on Hinata and Naruto were talking.

"Hinata. Why'd you come help me?" Naruto said sitting down

"Cause you're my friend." Hinata said joining him on the floor

"You don't hate me?"

"Why would I?"

"Everyone else does."

"That's not true. Hiashi, Neji, Shino, Kurenai, and I don't hate you. I don't think that purple haired girl does either."

"You should. Maybe the others are right. Maybe I am a demon.

Slap

"Don't you ever call yourself that. You are the kindest guy I know, and if you were a demon I'd be proud to call you my friend." Hinata said with a blush growing as she continued. Naruto blushed as well

"Thank you Hinata."

Hinata placed her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt, but here are your glasses Naruto." Kurenai said. The two of them blushed and moved away from each other. Naruto took his glasses.

'I need to go see Hokage. I want to be these two's sensei when they graduate. I better get my application for that in right away.' Kurenai thought as she walked away, little did she know that Anko was having similar thoughts, as she passed Sasuke to Ibiki.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok I know I said I'd slow down, but theres no point to be sitting on a finished chapter. When I finish I'll upload, so there will be no designated update date. As it has been decided! WOOT! HAREM! The harem members are as follows

Hinata (goes without saying)

Anko

Kurenai

AND TEMARI!

All of which are perfect for Naruto. As I said Naruto will have the second side and will be working on the third side of his bloodline. The second side is pretty fun. Genjutsu is the only aspect of the first eye the second eye is not genjutsu. The first eye (side) is called Narakume (Hell's Eye). The second eye is Akumane (Demon's Eye) His overall bloodline is called Narakume, as his bloodline does have a lot to do with Hell.

I like the team pairings. I did like the fact that team 10 had the earrings so each team may have something similar. Though none will be as awesome as team 8's. Please Review they make a happy Caboose.

Also Hinata is a minor pervert. Naruto has been placed under the CRA which is why the harem exists now.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…

Omake assured to happen at the end. If people like the Omakes I'll put some every couple chapters. This Omake pertains once again to Neji and his fear

Chapter 5 One of our senseis an open pervert the other is a closet pervert

Hinata was giggling perversely while Iruka read out the team list. If one looked into her lap you'd see a familiar orange book. Naruto smiled and was glad she liked his gift. The two had gotten close in the last couple years. Very close in fact, they are known to finish each others sentences. Now Hinata weren't really reading Icha Icha, no they stole the cover from Kakashi and Naruto used his Akumane to make the contents of the book. What it did was it would allow the reader to read another's thoughts. Why was HInata giggling perversely was she was reading the thoughts of a red haired jounin-sensei. It took her awhile to realize that the thoughts pertained to Naruto. Mainly it tipped her off when she saw the words "Naruto-kun." Pop up. At that point Hinata blushed deeply. She had gotten tired of the purple haired perverted thoughts which mainly focused on tying Naruto up and essentially raping him. Back to the point Iruka was giving out the teams.

"Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. You're jounin senseis will be Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi." Iruka said

'Oh great. Now there's two beautiful women fighting for Naruto's love alongside me… I won't lose. Besides I have a trumpcard.' Hinata said thinking of her jacket being removed.

Naruto shivered.

'Why did I just get the feeling my teammates may cause me to lose my innocence?' Naruto thought quietly

'Note to self: Give Naruto the talk.' Kyuubi thought.

The rest of the teams were called out, and almost immediately Kurenai walked in with a slight blush, same with Anko.

"Team 8 On us!" Kurenai said

"I know one team's member I want in me." Anko whispered to Kurenai who's blush deepened.

Hinata still reading the book saw Anko's thoughts and smiled. The team walked away from the class each with a smile, minus Shino. They were lead to a training ground. It was heavily treed and nothing really spectacular about it.

"So Let's start with introductions. Names Kurenai Yuuhi, I like genjutsu. I dislike perverted men. My hobbies are training in genjutsu. My dreams are to marry a good man and have children with him." Kurenai said

"Names Anko Mitarashi. I like Torturing people, and dango. I dislike people who blame me for what that traitorous bastard did. My hobbies include torturing people and messing with Kurenai here. My dreams are to kill a certain man and to remove his mark on me. Now you." Anko said pointing to Shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like my friends. I dislike people who treat people wrongly. My hobbies are reading, and training. My dream is to be a good clan leader. Hinata why don't you go next."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like my family, and Naruto. My dislikes are stupid people, and people who look down on others. My hobbies are hanging with Naruto, and training with my dad. My dream is to help Naruto create his clan." Hinata said and blushed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my friends, especially Hinata, and training. My dislikes are perverts, killers, and those who can't tell the difference between the holster and the kunai. My hobbies include torturing Neji, and hanging with Hinata. My dream is to create my clan, even if it requires me to be apart of the CRA." Naruto said

"Whats the CRA?" Hinata asked

"It's the Clan Restoration Act. What it is it requires the last member of a clan to marry multiple women and produce children with each of them. Naruto was placed under it two days ago. He has till he hits 18 to find his 4 women before the council decides for him." Shino said

"I want to marry for love not just have baby producing machines that wont even love my children." Naruto said. Kurenai smiled at that. Anko laughed quietly.

"Anyway we are going to have a test right now. Better come at us to kill." Anko said and threw a kunai.

Naruto ducked away from it so did Hinata. Shino was nowhere near where the kunai was thrown. Naruto turned and removed his glasses.

"Narakume: Akumane release." Naruto said and the horizontal slit in Naruto's eyes rotated till it was vertical. Hinata was aware of the drawback in this eye so she jumped infront of him and motioned Shino to join them. Shino ran to join them, but Anko intercepted him and kicked him away. Anko jumped towards the pair as Kurenai went after Shino.

"Byakugan." Hinata said

"Hinata duck." Naruto whispered

"Akumane: Hell's hallway." Naruto said and his eyes opened wide and a long hallway appeared around them. It was pitch black in there minus the few candles, on the walls.

"Genjutsu won't work on me." Anko said and flared her chakra

"Don't be mistaken while my first eye is Genjutsu this is most assuredly real. Akumane requires this hallway to do this." Naruto said and made a hand gesture and the candles extinguished. Soon after the hallway was lit up and there was a tall redskinned man standing infront of Naruto. The man wore a long black trenchcoat and on the back was a picture of a bleeding heart.

"What is it Naruto? I was resting with the other Kokoro." The man said

"I'm sorry to call you for something so pointless as this, but we're being tested." Naruto said

"You know I don't care when you call me. I just expect to have some fun when you do."

"I can give you endless enjoyment." Anko said and stretched her hands out. They wrapped around the man, and he smiled. When her hands came in contact with his skin, his body disappeared. It reformed closer to her.

"Anko-sensei. You'll have to do better then that." Hinata said from behind Anko as she kicked Anko towards the man.

When she neared him the man's trenchcoat disappeared and in his hand was a blade. The blade snaked its way around her.

"Now then what do you say do we pass? You better answer quickly as that blade is not sharp right now but it will be soon." Naruto said as he appeared from one of the walls.

"Yes you pass just let me out." Anko said

Omake

Neji's first mission.

"Hey Hokage-sama. We're here for our youthful mission." Gai yelled.

"Well we have catching Tora the Cat, painting Geino's fences or Flower arranging with the Yamanaka clan." Sarutobi said

Neji visibly shook when he heard the word Flower. Gai smiled.

"We'll take the Youthful Flower Arranging. Hokage-sama." Gai said and collected the mission scroll.

Neji was near tears.

"Now it is my belief that we each should do a mission alone while the other's watch in a youthful manner. So the one who'll be doing this one is Neji."

'Kami hates me.' Neji thought as they went to where he would do the mission.

When they got there Inoichi greeted them and Neji got to work.

"Now be careful with the flowers. Flowers need gentleness." Inoichi said

"That is most youthful advice!" Gai yelled.

'Must not rip the flowers when I touch them.' Neji thought to himself as he reached out

When he touched one, one thought ran through his mind. 'THE FLOWERS THEY BURNS US!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that the last chapter made it seem like Naruto summons Kokoros (Hearts) but that is not the case. Akumane: Hell's Hallway is a jutsu that opens a pathway into Naruto's hell. In there (the hallway) Naruto can bring in his own hell creatures i.e. Kokoro. Each candle in the hallway acts as one group he can call in at once. Not a summon because he is not bringing them into the human world he is allowing them into his own world. I'm going to be going into depth about each of the two eyes that have been shown before starting this chapter so either skip down or continue on.

Narakume. Hell's Eye. Is a doujutsu based bloodline. It is only based in doujutsu for a reason that will become apparent when I introduce the third eye.

Narakume. (first eye) Is a genjutsu based eye. Naruto is unable to cause physical pain while he uses any genjutsus from this eye. His genjutsu Endless Illusion is nearly unbreakable. What it does it opens the persons mind and projects their greatest fears. I.E. Neji and flowers, Kurenai and the group of men.

Akumane as was explained above. Naruto for the little bit before he can use Hell's Hallway is extremely weakened. (which is why Hinata jumped infront of him) Naruto can do anything in the hallway that he wishes.

Now as a present I'll give you the name of the third eye.

NarakuDeguchiNe. (Hell's Gateway's Eye)

Sasuke gets himself owned in this chapter. Sakura is an idiot.

Sakura live or die.

Killed by Zabuza during wave arc?

Killed by FemHaku?

Killed by Gato's men?

Survives?

Zabuza go to Konoha with FemHaku?

Killed?

Survives?

Mean?

Kind?

FemHaku Go to Konoha with Zabuza?

Killed?

Survives?

One Omake It is Naruto revealing the two he has fallen in love with already one you can guess (Hinata) the other is named in the title of it.

Wow longest Note yet. Took almost a full page. Please Review. This story is currently number 2 in everything except hits. LOOKING FOR A BETA!

Chapter six Mission to Wave

"This is Beetle reporting in. Target not sighted." Shino's voice came through the headset.

"This is Angel. One target has been sighted moving east towards Beetle." Hinata reported in

"This is Fox. My Target is near may I engage?" Naruto responded

"Do not engage Fox. Beetle when Angel's target is in your sight take him out. Angel hunt down your target. She should be around Fox's Target. Fox when Angel arrives engage your target." Anko's voice rang out in the headset.

Time ticked painfully by. Naruto watched the emo-king lean against the tree, just a distance away was the screaming banshee. There was a slight ruffle in the tree next to him and he noticed Hinata standing next to him. She nodded and Naruto jumped forward. As he jumped he took off his sunglasses. Naruto threw one kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke heard it and ducked. When Sasuke raised his head there stood Naruto.

"Naruto-baka what the hell!" Sakura screamed. She moved forward to punch Naruto but was intercepted by a well-placed jyuuken shot. Sakura flew backward and collapsed against a tree.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked

"Just a little checkup on our Uchiha." Naruto spat and threw more kunai.

"Narakume:Akumane Release." Naruto said as Sasuke dodged the kunai

Sasuke had finished dodging and started to run straight at Naruto. He raised his fist to punch Naruto.

With Shino

Shino had silently placed a bug on Kiba and Kiba passed out from chakra exhaustion.

With Naruto

Time slowed as Sasuke fist neared Naruto. Naruto smiled and said

"Akumane: Hell's Hallway." And he kicked Sasuke away

The hallway appeared. Sasuke jumped back and made handsigns

"Great Fireball!" Sasuke yelled.

The fireball came from Sasuke's mouth and neared Naruto. Right before it hit Naruto, Naruto disappeared into the floor. Naruto appeared once it had passed him.

"Now then Sasuke, Please do not disappoint me. Such a simple little trick will not injure me here. You are in my world now. Payback for three years ago!" Naruto said

Three tiny knives appeared around Sasuke and began to rotate around him. The knives were coated in a black liquid and at the hilt were a skull. They circle around Sasuke before shooting off in three separate directions.

"Akumane: Tripillar realm established." Naruto said and three pillars rose around Sasuke.

"Narakume: Frozen plain of the ninth circle." Naruto said and Sasuke's hands froze over.

"You see Sasuke as I said this is my world which means I can do this to you. Akumane: Muscle growth." Naruto said

At first nothing happened but soon Sasuke arms and legs began to bulge. It was slight at first but slowly the muscles became to big for Sasuke's skin and they caused rips to appear in Sasuke's arms and legs. Sasuke screamed. Suddenly it all retracted and while the rips remained the pain lessened.

"As I was saying I can do to you as I wish. Akumane: Eyes of the dead." Naruto said

Sasuke eyes began to burn and they retracted into his head leaving Sasuke blind.

"Please stop this Naruto." Sasuke cried

"I'm teaching you! Never let your guard down fool. Always be alert. You are the last loyal Uchiha many people will come to hurt you. I'll give you you're eyes back but I will curse you. If you ever run away, you will die. If you ever chicken out, you will die. If you ever cause a comrade's death due to you're inaction you will die. This is my curse Sasuke Uchiha. Akumane: Eyes of the dead reversal. Akumane: Courage Curse." Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes regrew causing Sasuke to cry out in pain once more. Above Sasuke 's right eye, the kanji for courage appeared. The hallway faded and when it was gone both Hinata and Naruto disappeared.

"This is Fox. Mission success. I deem my target unfit for C-ranks just yet. He needs to be more prepared. He's too weak right now. Angel what was you're report."

"She's weak. She may never be ready." Hinata said

"Beetle."

"He's foolish. He didn't even notice me" Shino said

With Kurenai

"Thank you Shibi-sama. I'm sure my team will be very pleased with this. I'll give her it when we go on our first C-rank. That is when we will truly be a team." Kurenai said bowing as she received the box from Shibi Aburame.

"I'm sure you're team is going to do great things. From what Shino tells me, his teammates are strong but they hold back." Shibi said emotionlessly

"It is true. They are afraid to hurt us. Well Hinata may just be shy, but Naruto he holds back so he doesn't kill one of us. I'll be going now Shibi-sama I've got to meet my team at the Hokage's office. I'm going to recommend them for a C-rank." Kurenai said as she walked away.

zZZTimeSkipZZz

"You are to escort this man to Wave." The Hokage said as he gestured to the drunk man

"They look weak especially the hooded one." The man said

Naruto raised his arm to his glasses.

"Trust me Tazuna-san, bandits will run away with one look from me." Naruto said revealing his eyes to Tazuna.

The shock actually scared Tazuna sober.

Omake Kurenai's Discovery

Kurenai was walking to her favourite hiding spot. She goes there to read, or to think. No one ever bothers her there. Today though Kurenai noticed somewhere was there. She couldn't get a good look at the young man. Though she definitely saw his muscles. She blushed. He's attractive. Was what she thought to herself. Sweat glistened off of the young man. She was distracted by his muscles but when she tore herself away from them she saw that it was Naruto.

"Must get stronger to protect those I love. Hinata, Kurenai I'll protect you with all my heart." She heard him yell.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Im skipping almost all of the wave arc. It goes pretty normally. Naruto never reveals his doujutsu till this scene. He uses the third eye. Well he uses one of the abilities of it. Please review. I know I sorta discarded the poll well I have plans for Sakura. Zabuza had to die.

Chapter 7 The Sunglasses

Naruto was panting. He had just finished his battle with Haku, the ice user. Zabuza had just died killing Gato and he was left to deal with the several hundred thugs. Hinata had long since passed out, and Anko. Anko had suffered a slash from Zabuza causing her to lose blood quickly. Shino tended to her injuries but needed to keep constant pressure on her wound. Kurenai had tired herself out fighting Zabuza. The thugs began their charge. Naruto began his handsigns closing his eyes.

"NarakuDeguchine: Gateway!" Naruto called and everything around him began to glow red as a big red gate appeared underneath him. The gateway had two skeletons on it each with a long katana. One of their hands held the door handles and they opened the gateway.

"NarakuDeguchine: Shinigami!" Naruto yelled as a hand reached out and wrapped around Naruto. The hand covered his body, as the thugs got closer. Then the gate and the hand disappeared into several thousand blood red petals. There standing in the middle of the flowers was a new Naruto. He had long black hair and a pale face. He had removed his glasses to reveal pure red eyes. He had grown several inches. He wore a black kimono now, and had a katana in his right hand.

"You have been judged, and I deem you WANTING!" Naruto said and ran forward swinging his katana at the thugs. Each thug fell, blood drenched Naruto's body as he deactivated his bloodline. Reaching down to recollect his sunglasses he smiled at the shocked Kurenai, Tazuna, and Shino. Then he sat down panting once more.

"Ugh. I forgot how tiring that move is." Naruto said

"Relax my boy. You've earned it." Tazuna said

"Thanks."

"Shino how is Anko?" Kurenai asked

"The blood stopped flowing, but she is still unconscious. We need to stitch her wounds at least until we can get back to the Konoha hospital." Shino said

"I'll handle it." Kurenai said

The team made their way off the bridge. They failed to notice the ice users hand twitch and her eyes open. She groaned and Naruto looked back and saw her.

-Timeskip-

"And that was how our mission went." Kurenai said to the Hokage.

"How are you doing Naruto. That was your first kill." The Hokage said

"I am fine Jiji." Naruto lied

"You are fine for now. It'll sink in soon enough, and then you wont be." Anko said wincing at the pain from the wound. There was the sound of people outside and in walked team 7. First came Sasuke Uchiha walking around as if he owned the place. Then came Sakura Haruno with stars in her eyes mumbling about how awesome Sasuke was. Then came Kiba looking down at the floor, and obviously annoyed. He was carrying a squirming sack. Then came Kakashi reading his book.

"Team 7 returning Tora." Kakashi said.

"Team 8 you may leave. So can you Haku. You'll be a part of team 8 from now on. You've earned a break. Go enjoy it. The money will be wired to each of your respective bank accounts. Naruto you will also receive the bounty of Gato, and Zabuza." The Hokage said as Kakashi's eye widened

"I didn't kill them." Naruto said

"No you didn't but it was your kunai that killed Gato, and you who led Zabuza to his death. Its only fair you get the money."  
>"Zabuza as in the demon of the mist?" Kakashi said<p>

"Yes that Zabuza. Team 8 just came back from their C-rank mission well it got bumped up to an A-rank mission that they completed quite well I might add."

"Pfft. They probably relied on the jounins. If it was me I could have done it myself." Sasuke said

"Actually Sasuke. Naruto killed 400 thugs with a single jutsu." The Hokage said with pride in his voice.

"Way to go Naruto." Both Kiba and Kakashi said.

"I demand an A-rank mission." Sasuke said

"Now now Sasuke A-ranks don't go to genin." Kakashi said

"If those worthless slimes can do it so can I." Sasuke said

"And what about the rest of your team." The Hokage said

"Pfft. I can do it myself."  
>"Can you?"<p>

"Of course I am an Uchiha. I can beat everyone and anyone."

All of team 8 laughed. Haku just looked confused but joined in on the laughter.

"You couldn't even touch me." Naruto said.

"I've got it! Sasuke Uchiha if you can beat Naruto in a battle I will allow you to go on an A-rank mission. Meet at training ground 7" The Hokage said

The two teams ran off to training ground 7. Midway there Naruto activated his first eye

When they arrived there stood the Hokage in the middle of the training ground. Naruto and Sasuke stood at opposite ends of the training ground. With a wave the Hokage began the battle. Sasuke charged in as Naruto removed his sunglasses and with a smile called out.

"Akumane: Hell's Hallway!" Naruto called and the hallway once again appeared. Two hands came up and held Sasuke in place.

"Akumane: Okami."Naruto said and a giant red wolf appeared behind Sasuke its mouth open wide. Sasuke didn't notice that the wolf had the same eyes as Naruto.

"Please don't" Sasuke called

"Feast." Naruto said and the wolf's mouth closed around Sasuke. Blood dripped from the wolf's mouth as Naruto dissolved the jutsu. Sasuke collapsed not a single wound on his body.

"So weak." Naruto said as he retook his place with team 8. Sakura ran over to Sasuke screaming.

"What did you do to him!" Sakura screamed.

"Genjutsu. He didn't even realize he had been in it from the moment I revealed my eyes." Naruto said

"You cheated!"

"We're ninja Sakura. Cheating is the name of the game we play." The Hokage said

"Are you just going to let that demon beat Sasuke!" Sakura said

The hokage's eyes narrowed. With a wave of his hand anbu appeared and grabbed each of Sakura's arms and pushed her into the ground.

"Please wait Hokage. I know she broke the law, but she doesn't know. You don't need to kill her." Kakashi said

"I wasn't going to. I am going to send her to Ibiki, though. To see if he can get out of her who tells her to call Naruto a demon." The Hokage said and waved his hand again as the anbu took Sakura away.

"Team 8 go enjoy your vacation." The Hokage said. Team 8 along with Haku began to walk away. They walked slowly. Naruto walked next to Hinata, and Kurenai. Anko walked behind Naruto. Shino walked infront with Haku next to him. The two talked hushly.

"Oh. I need to go collect something from my room." Kurenai said and disappeared for a second. When she came back she had a box in her hand. She opened it revealing 4 pairs of sunglasses like Naruto's and Shino's.

"Wear them. When you do remember the team we are a part of. The chunin exams will be coming up and I will be nominating this team. I'm sure each of you will become chunin and we won't be always doing missions with one another. So wear these and remember the times we've had with one another." Kurenai said handing a pair to Anko, Hinata and Haku.

"B-But I just joined you guys. I can't accept this." Haku said.

"You deserve them. You lost your father like figure and besides you're definitely well matched with our team. You are a member of team 8 in every sense. Take them." Kurenai said putting her sunglasses on.

"Th-Thank you." Haku said tears forming in her chestnut eyes. Shino's arm came around and pulled Haku into a hug. He motioned to the rest of the team and each came and gave Haku a hug. To every ninja walking by, they could see the close bond that team had.


End file.
